It's not what it looks like
by GreekRegal.24
Summary: Regina think's that Emma is cheating on her but after confronting her she finds out that she was completely wrong.


**I want to dedicate this one-shot to my friend Iliana because it's her birthday today.**

 **Happy Birthday my Swen Sista. I hope you have a great day. This is for you. Enjoy it!**

* * *

''Emma I need your he-'' Regina's words died on her lips as she saw the blonde sheriff speaking on the phone and hanging up when she spotted Regina entering the station.

''Baby hi what are you doing here?'' Emma smiled at her girlfriend and tried to act normal but failed miserably

''With whom were you talking at the phone?'' Regina asked suspiciously while narrowing her eyes.

''I..uh...Henry,he asked me if I could help me set a dinner for him and Violet'' Emma lied

''Why am I feeling that you're lying to me?'' Regina questioned and took a step forward entering Emma's personal space

''Because you're too suspicious sometimes. Everything's fine'' Emma smiled reassuringly and pecked Regina's lips

''Anyway why did you come here?'' Emma asked avoiding Regina's further questions. Regina sensed this change but she played along

''Leroy. He got drunk last night and slept outside the town hall's entrance. We tried to remove him but he wouldn't move.''

''I swear I'm going to lock him in again'' Emma muttered and left the station with the brunette following her.

''Would you tell me with who you were talking?'' Regina asked innocently

''I told you Henry'' Emma answered

''You're lying'' Regina deadpanned

''No I'm not and I can prove that to you''

''You entered our son to your lying game?''

''Nope'' Emma popped the her lips as she said the word

''Why don't you tell me the truth?'' Regina pouted and Emma laughed.

''I swear I won't be mad at you''

''I know babe but as I said Henry needed my help''

''Oh come on Emma you would come up with a better lie. Henry would never asked for your help for such a thing''

''Despite your efforts to offend me I won't get offended. Besides what do you know about teenage romantic dates? You grew up in the Enchanted Forest!''

''That's not the point'' Regina scoffed

''It is. I am the cool mom and he wanted my help. End of discussion''

''Fine. But don't you think this is over'' Regina warned and Emma rolled her eyes.

* * *

After a long day Regina and Emma finally returned to their home. They've been living together for two years since they had returned form the Underworld without Hook and with Robin deciding to stay there when he found out that Marion was there too. Both heartbroken they found companion and love at each other. Since then despite their ups and downs managed to stay together and face whatever came to their way.

''Gina I'm going to get a shower and then I'll come help you with dinner okay?'' Emma pecked Regina's cheek and went upstairs for her bath. When Emma was out of sight Regina grabbed her phone searching her last calls and messages. She found that she had called and texted a lot of times Ruby. Jealousy took over her as she put down the phone and returned to the kitchen. When Emma finished her shower she made her way to the kitchen. She approached Regina quietly and put her arms around her waist. Regina flinched and Emma took a step back.

''Baby are you okay?'' Emma asked worried and tilt her head so as to observe Regina who was chopping the vegetables with not so needed force

''I'm perfectly fine Miss Swan why are you asking?'' Regina questioned all too sweetly for Emma's liking

''Okay why are you calling me Miss Swan?What I have done?''

''Oh you tell me'' Regina snapped back and turned to face Emma ''Have you done something that you wanted me not to know?'' Her eyes were glistening with rage

''What do you mean?'' Emma asked nervous and tried to remove the knife from Regina's hand which was poinitng towards her.

''I don't know maybe sleeping with Ruby?'' Regina yelled

''What?Regina what are you talking about?'' Emma was shocked

''I'm talking about the hundred calls you and Ruby had durning the week!'' Regina now was screaming and Emma winced

''Regina it's not like that'' Emma tried to sooth her

''And how is it Emma?I thought you were different. After everything I've been put through I thought you'd understand and you wouldn't hurt me. You promised you wouldn't hurt me'' Regina voice was inaudible

''Regina I want you to calm down and listen to me okay?'' Emma tried to hold Regina's hand but she put them around her waist protectively.

''I want you to leave'' Regina said in an authoriative tone

''What?''

''I want you to leave my house Miss Swan'' Regina said again trying to hold back the tears.

''Come on don't be ridiculous where will I sleep?''

''As I recall you have parents. Now I suggest you leave my home unless you prefer to face one of my fireballs''

Emma looked once again Regina and understood that it was a lost cause. The brunette was much to angry to reason with her right now. She'd try tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Emma walked through the town hall and towards the Mayor's office but before she could enter Tinkerbell,who now was working as Regina's secretary,stopped her

''Don't. She's not in the mood.'' Tinkerbell warned her

''I know. She's like that because of me'' Emma admitted

''What did you do?'' she asked while rolling her eyes

''She thinks I cheated on her with Ruby''

''Did you?'' Tinkerbell raised her eyebrow

''You know I wouldn't do something like that. I was just talking with her non-stop last week and Regina jumped to conclusions immediately.

''Well,whatever this is it fix it or else we'll all pay her wrath''

''Don't worry I will'' Emma said and opened the door.

''I'm busy'' Regina said without raising her eyes from the papers she was signing

''I know'' Emma replied and at her voice Regina's head snapped

''What are you doing here Miss Swan?''

''I came to apologise to my girlfriend''

''Ex-girlfriend'' Regina corrected

''You are right. Ex-girlfriend'' Emma admitted and Regina's heart sunk

''Well I guess there's nothing left to discuss'' Regina's voice was cold

''You didn't let me finish'' Emma cut off

''What else would you like to say Emma?'' Regina asked through gritted teeth.

''I came to apologise to my ex-girlfriend and now fiance'' Emma asnwered as she approached Regina's chair

''Wha-at?'' Regina stuttered

Emma bent on her knee took Regina's hand on her hand and said again

''I said I came to apologise to my ex-girlfriend and now fiance''

''What do you mean?'' Regina's voice was above a whisper

''Regina Mills will you marry me?'' Regina's eyes opened widely and yelled

''Yes god yes'' and crushed her lips to Emma's. After that Emma pulled from her jacket's pocket a ring and put it on Regina's finger.

While Emma was wiping ther tears from Regina's cheek she asked

''So what was all these calls to Ruby?''

''Well originally I was planning to ask you out and propose. Ruby was helping me out with the plan. But after yesterday's events I decided to cut to the chase.'' Emma smile sheepisly

''Oh Emma I'm so sorry.'' Regina was on the verge of tears again

''Hey it's okay. We can still go out without the proposal okay?''

''Yeah'' Regina exhaled relieved

''Alright I gotta go,my mom want me to babysit Neal,I'll see yo tonight'' Emma pecked Regina's lips and started living when Regina's voices stopped her.

''Emma''

''What?'' Emma asked quietly

''I love you''

''I love you too my queen'' and with that she left


End file.
